


How Stiles Becomes A Part Of The Pack

by Sour_Lemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Lemon/pseuds/Sour_Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is forced to join the now very mixed pack due to a very unexpected event. Upon finding himself even further tangled in the packs life, Stiles also begins to discover things about himself that causes him to re-evaluate his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles learns something...unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing a fandom, so bear with me...  
> Also, there will be porn in the future, the purpose of the first chapter is to simply set the scene.

Stiles was sitting at his computer trying desperately to translate another great supernatural mystery from the Beastiery sprawled open beside his laptop. The text was proving harder to decipher than he had initially thought and he was beginning to have a headache from staring at the screen for too long. 

Behind him his window slid open and someone slipped in through it. “I’m not in the mood to play fetch with you today Scotty, so you might as well go away.” Stiles muttered without turning around. The person behind him didn’t move. “I seriously need to get a lock on that thing.” Stiles complained finally turning to address his idiotic best friend.

What he saw there surprised him. Derek Hale was standing in his small room looking awfully uncomfortable among the mess. “Now I really need to get a lock…” Stiles grumbled under his breath, “What can I do for you? Do you want me to do some research on some supernatural enemy, or would you like a chew toy?” Stiles asked pasting on his martyr face.

Derek simply growled at the boy through his teeth: “Car, now, I need you.” Stiles laughed softly at Derek’s choice of words. and he jumped out of his chair just as Derek was slipping out from the window. “Why me? Can’t you get one of your natural bitches to do your ‘dirty’ work for you? I’m sure Jackson would be good at it.” He yelled after the wolf and because his brain was in hyper drive mode, he completely forgot that the jock had been forcefully moved to London by his father. Grabbing a coat Stiles ran downstairs yelling he was going out. 

Derek was already waiting in his sleek car as Stiles came bounding down the steps. Throwing himself into the passenger seat Stiles asked: “Where do you need me?” Derek grinned at his enthusiasm as he started the car and drove off towards the woods. 

Stiles kept fidgeting with the buttons in front of him managing to thoroughly mess up the aircon system leading to an extremely uncomfortable ride in a freezing cold car. Derek naturally refused to help him reset it, and instead seemed to enjoy Stiles’ discomfort. 

Derek parked just off the road on a seemingly deserted patch of road. “What are we doing here?” Stiles asked before he realized that this was the place the pack met every full moon. The rest of the pack, including its newest members and human additions, were already there standing in an awkward looking formation. Isaac appeared to be watching over Allison, who in turn had a gentle hand on the shoulder of her best friend Lydia. Aiden, who had renounced his old pack for Derek’s (well, Scott’s now) stood to the left of his twin Ethan. Only Scott stood detached from the otherwise tight group, appearing uncomfortable in the situation. Stiles’ heart went out to him; he hadn’t had an easy time getting used to being the alpha.

It would have been a pleasant gathering if they hadn’t all looked dead panicky. “Okay, what’s going on here?” Stiles asked serious for once in his life. 

Ethan shifted nervously as if trying to hide something from Stiles’ view. “Is this absolutely necessary?” He whined softly looking to Scott for support. The gentle voice of Danny rose from behind him: “It’s okay Ethan, I think it’s good that he’s here.” As he spoke, the jock pushed between the two twins that had obscured him from sight despite the fact that they were shorter than him. 

Stiles couldn’t help but stare. Danny, the same Danny he had played with since he was small, the BOY Danny, stood before him looking like he was eight months pregnant. His belly protruded out from his leather jacket like a large basketball and the smile on his face made him appear positively maternal.

“Wha…th… hell?” Stiles chocked out unable to form coherent words. Danny dropped his eyes to the ground burrowing into Ethan’s open arms. “I know… it’s strange… but I really need you to help me get through this…” He said trying to cover his enormous stomach with his hands. Stiles grasped for something, anything to say, but found nothing. His mind seemed to be malfunctioning, which, because of his ADHD never happened. 

Derek’s arms wrapped around him supporting him as his knees went weak. “It’s all going to be okay…” The huge man whispered into his ear just before Stiles blacked out.


	2. Stiles wears the wrong shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes an extremely innapropriate choice of attire and the consequences might just be more than he can handle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting there... Give me a minute more... I can't wait to write the next chapter!

Stiles came to in the reassuring familiarity of his own room. He sat up slowly trying to get his bearings after the initial shock of the anatomically impossible event that had suddenly blown his whole view on life out of the universe; Danny was pregnant, and one could only presume that Ethan was the culprit behind the unnatural occurrence.

Scott stirred in the chair in the corner of his room his eyes groggy in the morning light. 

“How long was I out?” Stiles asked his best friend, going over the events of the night before in his mind.

“The whole night.” Scott replied glancing at his red S3, and then back at Stiles, “We need to go.” 

Stiles mechanically rose from his bed and chose a random t-shirt and trousers from his chaos of a wardrobe. Throwing on his oh-so-planned outfit, he took the steps two at a time until he was in the kitchen. 

His father looked up at him with barely masked surprise; “When’d you get in?” 

Stiles froze in his footsteps and then it hit him: the pack would have hardly walked into the sheriff’s house with his unconscious son in their arms like some bloody princess. They must have brought him in through the window, Stiles growled to himself noticing the absence of Scott. He must have slipped out of the window, the bastard, Stiles thought before facing his father.

“Yeah, uhm… I was with Danny… and Scott… and a couple of other friends… I got in pretty late so I didn’t want to wake you…” Stiles mumbled, not looking at his father.

The sheriff continued to stare at his only son like there was something he was trying to figure out. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, as if he had something to say, but didn’t know where to begin. Stiles watched his father images of a fish on dry land seeping into his already hyperactive brain. Unable to control himself he let out a small laugh, that came out sounding like a crossover between a cough and a splutter. 

That was a mistake. His father’s quizzical expression hardened into one of suspicious annoyance. Stiles’ smile froze on his face and he quickly re-lowered his eyes to study the ‘exquisite’ patterning on the wooden floor. Forgetting to grab his morning coffee, or his keys, or his cell phone, Stiles ran out of the door his face burning up for no reason he could think of. “I’ll be late!” He called back at his dad before throwing himself into the front seat of his beloved jeep.

Scott was already seated in the passenger seat beside him and silently handed him the spare set of car keys Stiles kept hidden under the rubber mat incase his own set ever got confiscated. Stiles grabbed the keys and lurched the car out of the drive way, pushing every speed limit on the way. 

The car ride was uncharacteristically silent, as neither of the boys strove to fill the heavy silence. Usually, Stiles would have had something clever to say, but his mind was a little preoccupied, what with the images of Danny’s pregnancy ridden body flashing through his Adderall stimulated brain. Scott occasionally grunted or pointed to various roads to point Stiles towards their destination.

Unaware as he was of his surroundings, Stiles only realized where they were once he had haphazardly parked his car in front of an industrial building. 

Stiles groaned inwardly; this was Derek’s apartment building… Of course it just had to be… The memories of Derek’s strong arms around him, keeping him upright flood back into his mind and he feels his face flush for the second time that morning. 

“Hey man, are you alright?” Scott asked sheepishly noticing the red rising onto his friend’s cheeks. Stiles nodded dismissing the spontaneous blushing as a new side effect of his medical treatment. 

The two friends erupted through the doors of Derek’s high ceilinged apartment like a whirlwind only to find themselves face to face with Aiden. Apparently the other twin had decided his brother needed the guard, because he was standing by the door like a bouncer. Pushing past him, Stiles walked with certain steps towards the little group huddled around Derek’s way too small sofa. 

Cora, whom he hadn’t seen since the Hale siblings left town almost half a year earlier, was hunched over on the back of the love seat, next to Allison and Lydia. Isaac was on the floor in front of it leaning his head on the soft cushions while Derek paced the room like a caged animal. Stiles ignored the restless tiredness of the rest of the pack and focused on Danny, who was leaning comfortably against the chest of his boy friend. 

“So. What have you done so far?” Stiles asked bringing the packs attention to himself. Beside him, Scott looked wearily at his beta’s his exhaustion evident on his face. One by one they all shied away from his gaze choosing to examine the brick walls, or the floor, or the window panes. 

“I’m going to take that as a nothing.” Stiles muttered suddenly annoyed by their incapability to do anything. “Okay, Scott, call Deaton. Lydia, Allison, research. Aiden… (the boy growled at him)… just keep doing what it is you’re doing. Derek, stop pacing!” He barked orders at his stunned friends noting with surprise their willingness to oblige.

Derek froze in front of the window his eyes sharp on Stiles. 

“What?” Stiles asked sarcasm creeping into his voice.

“Nothing…. Just, your shirt…” Derek said his voice low. Stiles glanced down at his shirt; ‘I am proof that my mum likes to fuck’. Oh hell, why did this always happen to him! Of all the ironic, inappropriate shirts he owned, he had to wear this one today…

Danny, his attention drawn to the shirt smiled weakly at Stiles, saying; “Nice.” While Ethan’s eyes narrowed into slits and the only thing keeping him from attacking Stiles there and then was his fragile boyfriend’s body. 

Stiles groaned with the realization that he was probably dead...


	3. Stiles realizes his mistake (and has a panic attack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what it says on the title...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to clarify the relations between the pack members and Stiles because of the comment by Krysylyn86 who helped me realize that I was being unclear. Thank you =)

Stiles had never been the most considerate person in the world, not even when it was his own life on the line, so instead of shrinking from the twin werewolves he boldly stated; “Jesus! You’re like Tweedledum and Tweedledee.” The two overprotective alphas bristle at the Alice in Wonderland reference, but as per usual, Stiles missed his queue to stop talking. “Wait, does that make him Alice?” He asked pointing at Danny, who scoffed tiredly.

Before he had the chance to utter a single syllable more, he was forcefully picked up and slammed against the jagged brick wall, forcing all the air out of his lungs. As he gasped for breath Stiles slowly became aware of his surroundings; Aiden had moved away from the door and significantly closer to him looking murderous, whilst Ethan had tensed in his seat. 

But it was not the twins that caught his attention. It was the firm body of Derek keeping him pinned to the wall like so many times before, only for some reason it was different this time. Every cell of his that was in contact with the taller man was on fire sending rapid messages to his brain making him unable to think straight.

“You need to shut up. Just because we need your help doesn’t mean Aiden and Ethan aren’t going to rip you to shreds if you keep threatening their family.” Derek growled into his ear so low that he could barely hear. The ex-alpha lingered for a second more, his breath hitting Stiles neck, sending jolts of pleasure through his body, before he let go allowing Stiles to gain his composure.

So that’s why they’ve been acting so hostile, Stiles thought, they think I’m threatening their family! 

“I’m so sorry.” He muttered to the still tense brothers. “I have no intention of doing anything but helping Danny, so you’re going to have to let me near him.” 

Aiden and Ethan moved restlessly seemingly trying to decide whether or not they could trust Stiles. Scott, only then returning from making his phone call to Deaton glanced at Stiles handing him the phone.

“Stiles?” Deaton’s voice erupted from the phone, “Stiles, I’m going to need your help.” 

Stiles listened carefully to the instructions of the veterinarian/druid; “Why me? Why can’t the others do it?” He asked, ignoring the questioning eyebrow arches of the werewolves around him. “Because Stiles ,the werewolves can’t do it, and you’d be pretty uncomfortable too if one of the girls did it to you.” The reply was not one Stiles had wanted to hear.  
“And why can’t you come here and do it?” Stiles asked an edge of complaining creeping into his voice.

Deaton sighed sounding exhausted; “Because I’m in South America…” 

Stiles walked over to the sofa the phone still pressed against his ear shoving Aiden out of his way. He pressed a gentle hand onto the protruding belly of his friend relating the required information back to the druid on the line. When he was done he looked up at Danny whose face betrayed his nervousness.

“Stiles?” Deaton’s voice asked him quietly, “He’s almost ready to give birth. It should be no more than a few days now; I’ll never make it back in time. Also, from the information you gave me I’d be willing to bet that the baby is in the wrong position for a… uhm… natural birth. But don’t worry, I’ll talk you through it every step of the way.” 

Stiles, upon hearing Deaton’s words, unconsciously stepped back the phone falling from his unresponsive hand. 

“What is it?” Ethan asked wearily clearly having decided to trust Stiles. The latter shook his head to clear his thoughts and said; “I have to take the bun from the oven, take the stork delivery…” The blank expressions of the pack told him they hadn’t understood.

“I have to deliver the baby.” He clarified, “When the time comes, which, did I mention, is not too far away! Plus you can’t give birth normally; I’m going to have to cut it out of you.” He finished looking directly at Danny who had burrowed into Ethan’s side for support. 

His thoughts felt sluggish as he took another step back. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder as if to ask him if he was okay. The moment he felt the contact, Stiles collapsed, his feet unable to hold his weight.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here for you.” A voice whispered into his ear, a voice he just about registered as Derek’s.

Unaware of his own actions he lent back against Derek shivering uncontrollably. Derek wrapped his strong arms around the boy who was very quickly slipping into another panic attack; “I’m here Stiles…” He whispered.


	4. Stiles gets his mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again what it says in the title...

I can’t breathe! Stiles screamed in his thoughts, feeling the weight of the world pressing down on his lungs. His vision was blurred, shifting in and out of focus. His ears where filled with the sounds of panic and worry, but he seemed unable to register what they were saying. 

Derek pressed the shaking boy to his chest wrapping his arms around him trying helplessly to keep him together. 

“Somebody has to kiss him!” Lydia yelled out suddenly turning to face the rapidly fading Stiles, “He holds his breath when he gets kissed, somebody has to kiss him.”

Scott and the rest of his pack turned to look at the strawberry blond like she had gone crazy. Danny had buried his face into Ethan’s t-shirt, and from the sound of it, was crying. Aiden looked helplessly at Lydia looking for strength from his girlfriend. 

“Who?” Scott chocked out realizing just how pathetic he made Stiles sound. There was no one to love Stiles in their pack, no wonder he stayed away as much as he could these days. Lydia glanced helplessly at Allison who in turn looked to Cora, but none of the girls seemed to think it their place.

Derek, who had after the attention shift to Lydia found himself completely ignored, looked down at the boy gasping for air. 

“Stiles?” He asked worry and panic marring his normally calm and deep voice. Stiles shook his head his hands flailing in a futile attempt to ground himself. Derek grabbed the searching hand slipping his own hand into the vice like grip. Immediately the boy grasped at him like a drowning man at straws. The arguments of the rest of the pack were getting louder as each member began to panic more and more. 

Derek placed his free hand under Stiles’ chin and tilting his face up, lowered his own until he was level with the hyperventilating teen. Stiles’ rapid breath against his lips was all it took; Derek allowed himself, for the first time ever to lose control. He lowered his lips to Stiles’ in what he had intended to be a chaste kiss, but the euphoric feeling he had imagined for such a long time soon chased all thoughts out of his mind. The kiss became harder, and as a satisfying result the boy’s breath hitched in his throat. 

Stiles felt the soft, intense pressure of Derek’s lips on his own as he came out of his panic attack. It was strange, sweet but rough at the same time. So different from the time Lydia had kissed him. His thoughts were still muddled and his muscles felt weak from the lack of oxygen, but he could have sworn that Derek lingered on his lips longer than he would have needed to, and that the strong arms around his body relaxed with relief as his breathing steadied.

“Stiles?” Lydia asked softly finally noticing the improvement that had occurred. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Stiles replied with tired sarcasm. The pack members let out nervous, yet relieved laughs at the incredibly lame joke, knowing that Stiles was going to be all right. 

“Is anyone else hungry?” The boy asked ignoring the soft hum radiating through Derek’s chest and the fact that the werewolf still had his arms around him. Scott, probably feeling fairly useless was the first to volunteer to call for pizza. As they waited, the pack gravitated away from each other splitting into couples and small groups.

Danny rose from the sofa clumsily, supported by Ethan and Aiden while Lydia talked softly into his ear. Allison and Isaac had fled to the spiral staircase, and Cora had mysteriously disappeared. 

Stiles lent his head back against Derek’s shoulder and smiled contently; “Thank you.” He muttered under his breath looking up at the man. There was no answer, but the hum increased in volume calming Stiles’ nerves. 

Derek looked down at the boy in his arms uncertainly. He was so beautiful, so serene. “I love you.” Derek mumbled too low for Stiles to hear and decided the risk was well worth the gain.

He planted a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead. Stiles turned around shifting his whole body to face Derek and raised a questioning eyebrow at the ex-alpha. But all the new position did was make it easier for Derek to steal what he wanted; what he had wanted for so long.

Without thinking Derek pressed his lips against Stiles’ for the second time that day, the boy stiffened in surprise. Derek, ignoring the response he had induced, simply indulged himself further absolutely sure that this would be the last time he could ever kiss Stiles. 

Teasing the younger boy’s lips open with his own, Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles’ mouth exploring the new warmth. The tentative response from Stiles himself was all it took to set his body on fire. He deepened the kiss, his mouth hard against Stiles’ pink lips. 

Stiles felt the initial shock of Derek’s actions wearing off as he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Taking more control over the kiss he swirled his tongue around Derek’s shivering with pleasure at the electric feeling when they touched. Derek’s arms tightened around him and he felt himself lifted from the floor like a princess, but he didn’t care. Derek was here, he was his.

At some point the entire pack had left the loft, probably deeming it appropriate to give the two some privacy. 

Stiles felt his shirt pulled over his head the kiss interrupted for mere seconds before the mouth was back on his.

Derek dropped Stiles onto the bed breaking the kiss. Stiles whimpered pathetically at the loss of the warmth before opening his eyes to find himself looking at the tall man standing at the foot of the bed. Derek looked wild and dangerous his pupils dilated and glowing blue, his shirt lying discarded on the floor. He stared down at the teenager lying on his bed with a predator like expression appreciating the intense blush rising to Stiles’ cheeks.

Stiles felt the mattress compress as Derek climbed onto the bed with the sleek elegance of a cat. Stiles, forsaking his usual swift thoughts, allowed himself to pull Derek upwards till they were both level on the bed. Derek growled and shoved Stiles’ hands down, clearly wanting all the control. Stiles shifted nervously under the bigger man’s weight craning his neck for another taste of his mouth.

Derek encouraged by the teen’s enthusiasm reconnected their lips in a passionate exploring kiss. He bit at Stiles’ lower lip hearing with satisfaction as a moan of pleasure escaped from somewhere deep within the boy. The moan went right through him in shivers sending jolts of pleasure through his nerves all the way down to his already hardening cock. 

Stiles tensed at the feeling of something hard pressing against his thigh, suddenly more than aware of what he was about to do. Noticing his partners hesitation Derek pulled away supporting himself with his arms. 

“Stiles.” He said softly. Stiles felt his face burning up as he looked away from the gorgeous face directly above him. “Stiles.” Derek repeated using one hand to coax the boy to look at him.

The teen shifted his brown eyes to look directly at Derek, their expression embarrassed. A flush of warmth spread through the older man as if his feelings were being torn to the surface.

“I. love. you.” He said slowly, accentuating each syllable to make sure Stiles understood. The latter, upon hearing the words smiled a beaming smile and pulled Derek into a passionate, seductive kiss.

Derek felt the wolf inside him respond to the initiation with the urge to mate. He was fairly sure that he would not be able to stop again even if he wanted to. 

Stiles felt the wolf’s hands begin to explore his body. Gently at first they traced up his arms and down his sides the other coming back up to cup his face while the other continuing its pleasure cruise down south. The hand travelling back up his thigh left a trail of fire in its wake, causing him to shiver with pleasure. 

Derek slid the hand up against the mattress to cup the beautiful curve of Stiles’ ass that he had so often dreamed of touching. Stiles groaned into the open mouth of the man who loved him feeling the sweet, almost painful ache of his erection pressing against the front of his jeans. Derek grinned seductively into the kiss before sliding his mouth away from Stiles and pressing soft kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and nipped harshly at the crook where the boy’s neck connected with his surprisingly muscular shoulders. 

The intense pleasure heightened with the sweet pain of the love bite was all it took to have Stiles writhing with need. Derek continued to trace a trail of kisses up and down his body, stopping occasionally to torture his nipples with a small lick or a gentle suck. “Derek.” Stiles panted, “Stop Derek, I need you! I need you in me!” 

The sour wolf grinned again ignoring the request and continuing his torturous trek southwards. The wet kisses so lavishly bestowed upon his feverish skin, caused a shiver of pleasure to go through him when they came in contact with the cool air. Stiles whimpered softly, the pleasure shooting up from his erection only just bearable. 

Suddenly Derek’s hands were at the waist band of his jeans, tugging the material down in one swift pull that also effectively removed the boxer briefs Stiles had been wearing. He was now gloriously naked his erection protruding from between his pale legs. The blush of embarrassment rose to his cheeks as he watched Derek’s face light up with appreciation. 

The ex-alpha was quick in working his way out of his own restraining jeans leaving Stiles gaping at the biggest erection he had ever seen. Not that he had seen many. Derek glanced at him as if to check that his reaction. Stiles smiled reassuringly through his nervous fear, all too excited to stop. 

Derek pulled himself back to the same level with Stiles kissing him sweetly and gently as he slipped a finger into Stiles’ tight hole. “Shh… I’ll be gentle…” Derek whispered into his ear, reassuring his virgin partner. Stiles felt the alien pressure of the ex-alphas finger massaging his whole, stretching it, preparing it for Derek’s huge cock. He couldn’t quite decide whether he liked the intrusion or not.

“Relax…” Derek hummed, completing small sensual circles in the tight wetness of Stiles’ ass. Stiles felt his body react unbidden to the command of his lover, the tension within his body slipped away allowing Derek to add another finger increasing the depth and width of his preparation. The boy beneath him bucked as if to invite him to press further, but Derek, aware of the size of his own cock did not want to rush this part.

Stiles groaned as the man continued to torture him, the pleasure building up in his erection. By the time Derek had massaged a third finger into his body, Stiles felt like he was going to go crazy.

“Derek…” He whimpered, and the ex-alpha, no-longer able to control himself pulled his fingers out and flipping Stiles onto his front pushed his erection into the tight ass of the boy he loved. The first thrust was slow, stretching Stiles in a painfully pleasurable way. Derek waited allowing the teen to get used to the feel of his cock before pulling out equally slowly and sliding back in. 

Stiles’ body had gone rigid with tension as the foreign object invaded his body, but as the intense pain of it lessened he noticed the pleasure of feeling his hole stretched and began to relax his body moving slowly to match each stroke. 

Derek, encouraged once again by the response began to quicken the pace wrapping his hand around Stiles erection, jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts. The boy’s breathing quickened as he felt the increase in stimuli driving him fast towards the edge.

“Stiles?” Derek asked softly from behind him. “Yeah?” He replied distractedly.

“I’m forming a knot…” The man said sounding embarrassed. Stiles twisted his neck to look the man in the eye all his research coming back to him; “That’s okay Derek.” He smiled.

Derek smiled relieved beginning to work the knot through the tight rim of Stiles’ hole. Stiles felt the pleasure jolt through his cells as the thick knot slipped into his ass binding him to his lover. The warm gush of warm wetness in his ass told him that Derek had come, driving him over the edge. The orgasm was pure ecstasy, something he could never have imagined.

Coming down, he noticed Derek had settled them onto the bed to wait for the knot to shrink. His back was against the man’s chest and his head was resting on one of Derek’s strong arms. It was heavenly, the warm feeling of having someone hold him combined with the alien pleasure of Derek’s cock inside his ass spewing strings of hot sperm, left him completely sated and happy, much happier than he had been for a long time.

“I love you too,” He whispered so low that he wasn’t sure Derek would here it even with his super wolf hearing.

The satisfied hum that radiated from Derek’s chest through him told him he had heard. Smiling, Stiles rested his head against his lover thoroughly exhausted but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I did it! I wrote the sex scene. And it was hard (no pun intended) =)  
> Stay tuned to see what problems will arise from the newly founded relationship...


	5. Stiles gets to not opperate on Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is resolved, or is it?

Scott stood detached from the rest of his pack looking at them bustling happily over the boxes of pizza. There was a glow around Stiles and Derek, the two of them sitting together touching each other sharing sweet smiles and laughs. Just like the other couples around the table. 

There was something about that happiness that Scott just couldn’t capture, he felt the emptiness flare to life within him, threatening to choke him once again. Looking to his friends didn’t help, their happiness just made the darkness stronger. A soft hand touched his face to bring him out of his thoughts. 

“Are you okay?” Cora asked him concern written all over her face. That was all it took for Scott to chase the darkness back into the corner of his mind; “Yeah, I’m fine, I just need to make a phone call.” He replied smiling tiredly at the short Hale girl. 

“Join us when you are done.” She said smiling knowingly at him, and walked off towards the table where the noise was reaching an illegal decibel amount.   
Scott turned away, walking out into the street to call the veterinarian who was his pack druid. 

“Deaton?” He asked when the phone was answered after the third ring.

“Scott, is there a problem with Danny? Is he alright?” Deaton’s voice erupted from the other end of the line.

“He’s fine, it hasn’t started yet… But we do have a problem.” Scott breathed into the phone. The silence prompted him to continue; “You know how you said the only person who can touch Danny during the procedure is Stiles; why?”

“Werewolves are extremely territorial about their offspring, so naturally they wouldn’t let any other wolves near their pregnant mate; it only gets worse as the pregnancy advances. Just before Danny goes into labor you should notice that Ethan won’t even let Aiden anywhere near him. So no werewolf can do the operation and the humans in your pack are all mates of a werewolf, except for Stiles. Stiles is the only one who Ethan’s going to trust around his child.”

Scott fell quiet his mind going around in circles. “Scott?” Deaton asked, “Is there a problem?”

“Yes…” Scott replied slowly, “Stiles is Derek’s mate.” He said hesitantly as if saying it out loud would change the facts.

It was Deaton’s turn to fall silent as he pondered over the new news. “Call your mom.” He said, “She’ll have to do it.”

Scott heard the click of a phone being disconnected and stowing his phone in his jeans pocket, made his way back up to the lively apartment.

A hush fell over his pack as he walked into the room. “That was Deaton.” He said indicating his phone, “There’s been a change of plans.”

The pack sat attentive as he explained the situation, ignoring the blush creeping onto Stiles’ cheeks at the mention of him being Derek’s mate. Danny’s face betrayed his nervousness at the thought of telling Mrs. McCall about his ‘condition’. Ethan, noticing his mates discomfort wrapped his arms around the taller boy whispering quiet comforting words into his ear. 

Stiles on the other hand felt relieved by the news. He had dreaded the task ahead of him, for God’s sake; he had had a panic attack! Derek lent to press a soft kiss onto his head, “Sorry.” He said to the pack, although he was quite clearly not sorry.

The other members could not control the glee his non-remorseful apology induced in them and soon the room was filled with laughter. Stiles grinned at his mate playfully; “If I had known sleeping with you could get me out of doing stuff I don’t want to do I would have done it so much earlier.”

Derek scoffed at him, returning the smile.

It would have been perfect if it hadn’t been for Stiles’ hyperactive brain. He froze suddenly, staring at Danny who had placed a protective hand over his large stomach.

“Wait… Can I get pregnant?” He asked looking to Derek. The ex-alpha dropped his gaze uncertain of how to respond to his newly found mate. “Holy hell! I need to go on the pill?!?! Cause I can totally just walk to a doctor and say: ‘Hi, I’m shagging a werewolf and I need to go on the pill so he doesn’t knock me up, cause how would I tell the sheriff, my dad, that I’m pregnant with Derek-frigging-Hale’s puppies.’ Not going to happen!” Stiles half yelled at nobody in particular.

“Stiles…” Derek grumbled softly a grin spreading on his face.

“What!” Stiles yelled turning savagely to him.

“I don’t think the pill would work on you.” His mate replied his grin widening to one that would rival the Cheshire cat.

“Right…” The boy muttered sitting back down beside Derek, who bent over to plant a chaste kiss on his lips; “I love you.” He said the grin never wavering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure whether I should keep going. I think I'm done. It was so fun to right this, so I hope you enjoyed it as much =)


	6. Stiles tries to avoid everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue. Here it is =)

Stiles would never admit it, but he was avoiding Derek with all he had. It wasn’t particularly difficult considering they were expecting Danny to go into labor at any moment. Sure, he loved the tall muscular werewolf, but there was something pretty scary about getting knocked up, and frankly Stiles wasn’t sure if he could control himself around his mate. So he was avoiding Derek, at least until Deaton got back from South America.

The druid had messaged them that morning saying he was at the airport about to board his plane back home. The sighs of relief had been quite audible. Stiles’ reason for his sigh was less to do with Danny and more to do with his concern for his own life; school was due to open in a few weeks, and there was no way he could go in pregnant, or that he could abstain from sex that long. 

Stiles glanced to his right at the ex-alpha. He had his typical sour look pasted onto his face like a mask, but Stiles knew he was furious at him. The teen was more than aware that he had never given a decent explanation to the man why he was avoiding being alone in the same room with him, or even to touch or to kiss him. It was killing him, but it would hopefully be only a few hours more, a day at most.

“Ethan…” Danny’s voice was hesitant, “Ethan!” He repeated almost yelling his hand flying to his stomach, eyes widening with fear.

The twin-alpha reacted faster than Stiles had thought was possible even for a werewolf. Ethan wrapped his arm around the slightly taller boy; “Shh, it’ll be fine.” He softly whispered into Danny’s ear, trying to calm him down. Shooting a piercing glance at Scott he supported his mate to the sofa, where he sat the boy down caressing his face trying to make him focus on something other than the unnatural pain that foretold the birth.

Scott dialed his mother’s number in a hurry to be useful. The phone only rang once and his mother’s voice sounded into his ear; “Scott?” 

“It’s time, Derek’s loft.” Scott barked into the phone sounding shaken up. The line cut as Mrs. McCall ran out of the house to the car she had already filled with all the equipment she thought she might need. Scott had filled her in on the details of the unnatural pregnancy when Ethan had growled at his twin Aiden showing that it was almost time for his mate to give birth, but she had yet to see Danny in hopes of not upsetting him into premature labor. 

Melissa drove through the town in record time probably breaking ever speed limit. She was glad for the semi-dark of the early evening and the beating rain that had ushered everyone home, so that the streets were virtually empty. At Derek’s apartment building she found most of the pack waiting for her eager to help her carry all the various boxes and bags that held the sterilized equipment. In mere minutes the central table in front of the large window was draped, ready for the operation about to happen. 

“Deaton?” Melissa muttered into the phone, trying to keep Danny from hearing, “It’s time.” She said, using Scott’s exact words.

The veterinarian’s voice was low on the line, as if he was also trying to not be heard, “You need to get the pack out of the room, that includes Ethan. You might need Aiden to hold him down. Stiles, Allison and Lydia can stay since they are new mates, in case you need help, but do not let them touch Danny or the child with their bare hands. Apart from that, you should be fine. It’s just a normal C-section.”

Scott’s mother nodded despite the fact that Deaton had no way of seeing her and that she had never actually preformed a C-section, “Okay.”

The phone cut abruptly and she placed it onto the side table in case they ran into any trouble. “Scott?” She said unsure of the pack dynamics. Scott, who had with his freakish alpha hearing heard what was said through the phone, nodded to his mother signaling the pack out of the room. Ethan lingered beside his mate, pressing a chaste kiss onto Danny’s lips before Aiden pulled him away gently.

Melissa handed each of the three human teenagers a set of nurse outfits, gloves and masks, throwing her own on with the ease that came from years of wearing the same outfit.  
The sterilized clothes were Deaton’s suggestion to mask the scent of the three human mates so that they could still assist with the operation. 

Danny had calmed down, when he saw the professional precision of Scott’s mom, who had not so much as blinked twice when she saw his protruding belly. When Melissa signaled to Lydia to help Danny stretch out on the table, he went without a fight putting absolute trust in his friend’s mother. It did help that she had saved his life when his lung had collapsed.

“Danny, I need you to breathe slowly and count down from 10.” The older woman said holding the sleep-gas-mask-thing to his face. Closing his eyes, the boy allowed himself to slip into the peaceful unconsciousness that took all the pain and fear away.

“Okay.” Melissa said more to herself than any of the teens gathered around the makeshift operating table, “Can someone hand me the scalpel?”

Allison reacted first due to her first aid training that was a mandatory part of the hunter training; silently she grabbed the sharp blade and placed it into the professional nurse’s hand with precision. Melissa made the first cut into the pale skin of her son’s friend with steady hands. 

Stiles shivered as he watched the knife slide through the soft skin like it was nothing. Beads of blood formed along the red line like a string of pearls. “Okay! I tried! I just can’t.” He shouted his vision swaying dangerously. Running out of the room he heard; “Glad he didn’t have to do the operation.” said in the melodic voice belonging to Lydia.

Stiles kept running until he found himself in the crisp fresh air of the rooftop. He began counting his heart beats in an effort to calm his breathing. By the time he lost count his breathing had slowed to an appropriate speed, taking him out of the danger zone for a panic attack.

Sudden pain erupted through his back as it came into hard contact with something extremely solid. 

Stiles felt the air escape his lungs sending jolts of pain through his body chasing the thought; I’m going to die!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos on my work! I appreciate it!!!


	7. Stiles really needs to talk to two people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the promised continuation to the (I admit) pretty evil cliff-hanger. Hope you like it. I thought it was nice and awkward, and I really can't wait to write the next chapter (angry Derek is so much fun)

Tears sprang to Stiles’ eyes as he felt his conscious failing. The boy clawed desperately at the strong arms pinning him to the wall his feet flailing uselessly at least 15 inches from the ground. One of the strong hands had him by the throat crushing his wind pipe. His Adderall filled mind began to slow, the thoughts becoming a blurry mess. One thought pierced through his panic and the mess of his mind; I’m going to die, and Derek will always hate me!

Given strength by the thought of his mate, Stiles kicked savagely at the enormous creature before him managing to shove him just enough to draw a ragged breath. 

He screamed, hoping the werewolves down stairs would hear, hoping Derek would hear. The man-like attacker grabbed at his throat again throwing him back against the wall with equally savage precision. The teen felt his head hit the bricks with a dull crack and his eyes lost focus the world blacking out.

“Stiles!” A panicked voice yelled from far away. The boy tried to turn his head to the sound, tried to open his eyes, but there was nothing where his nerves should have been. Am I dead? He thought to himself the darkness feeling comforting after all the pain.

“Stiles!” The voice screamed again this time closer. It would be easy. Just not waking up. Fading out of this world in that calming dark. Stiles thought feeling the urge to give up.

“Stiles…” The voice came back, broken, and finally Stiles remembered why the voice felt so familiar; it was Derek, his mate, he had come to save him. The boy felt a soft fluttering kiss placed onto his eyelids reminding him of their position. Struggling for a minute with the ache from the back of his head Stiles opened his eyes and found himself staring straight into the beautiful eyes of Derek Hale, his lover and his mate.

The man had tears streaming down his face as he softly cradled Stiles in his arms. Behind him, the boy could see Scott, Isaac, Cora and the twins make quick work of the giant they’re eyes flashing in the lights of the city.

“I’m okay.” Stiles croaked through his bruised throat wincing as the pain shot through him. Derek looked down at him his green eyes full of new tears. “I thought I’d lost you.” He whispered pressing a soft kiss to his lover’s hairline.

Stiles shivered from the contact allowing himself to fade back into blessed unconsciousness. 

He woke with a jolt to the touch of a rough hand on his own. His eyes flew open to stare at his concerned father. “Stiles, thank God you’re okay.” The sheriff breathed out, the panic changing into relief. After the death of his wife he had always dreaded something happening to his son. Something like this.

Stiles forced his face into a tired smile, “Yeah I’m okay.” He forced out of his bruised throat breathing in the sterile hospital air.

The minute he knew his son was out of danger, the enraged father straightened sharply with a murderous look on his face. “You did this. I knew I should have locked you up when I had the chance.”

Stiles turned his head to see a thoroughly shocked and guilty Derek standing on the other side of his bed. He tried desperately to form the words to stop the older man but his father clearly wasn’t done; “Get out of here! You might have brought him in, but from now on you will not go anywhere near him.” Derek’s face fell at that, as he surrendered to his fate.

“Dad…” Stiles croaked, “It’s not his fault, he… he… he saved me.” It was pathetic, there was so much he should have said, but this was the most important thing; him having Derek beside him, was the most important thing. The sheriff stood his ground against his frail son and the Hale boy, staying firm in his decision: “Out! Right now!” He yelled his voice cracking ever so slightly.

“Dad…” Stiles started again, “Don’t. I want him to stay.” The sheriff turned back to look at his son the anger changing into confusion.

“He’s, He’s my boyfriend.” Stiles said with a sigh. 

“But…But that makes you…” His father stammered.

Stiles sighed again looking to Derek for support; “Gay. Yeah I know.”

The sheriff excused himself from the room after a brief ‘it’s okay’ speech, leaving Stiles alone with the wolf he had so desperately been trying to avoid. Lucky for him, the embarrassing un-closeting that his mate had just witnessed was enough to cool his temper ever so slightly.

Derek pulled a chair next to the bed taking Stiles’ hand into his. “Go to sleep. I’ll be right here.”

Stiles smiled an exhausted smile before lying back on the pillow.

He was pretty sure he heard the sour wolf mutter something before he fell into a deep, almost comatose sleep.

It might have been something along the lines of; “I’m still mad at you.” But Stiles wasn’t sure.


	8. Stiles is screwed (more ways than one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says =)

It was a few days before Stiles was let out of the hospital, and he was beginning to grow restless at the lack of stimuli. His father came back every day, but only stayed for short periods of time, which was fine with Stiles, since he had Derek, it still hurt thought. He was pretty sure his dad was angry at him, or upset, or hurt.

Stiles knelt into the expensive leather of Derek’s sleek car banishing all negative thoughts. Derek sat beside him pushing the car as fast as it could go, driving expertly towards his loft. With the ease of someone accustomed he slid the black vehicle into a free spot jumping out of it and practically running to the door leaving Stiles to struggle up himself.

“Jesus…” Stiles grumbled feeling betrayed; “Some mate.” 

The climb up the stairs was laborious. His weak muscles ached and his head swam from the decrease in oxygen supply by the time he stumbled through the industrial style doors into the familiar room. All evidence of the operation had been cleaned away and the tensions between the pack members seemed to have evaporated. 

Lydia and Aiden were sitting on the sofa cuddling sweetly. Allison had taken the arm rest of the same sofa leaning into Isaac for support. Scott stood next to Cora his arm wrapped loosely around the girls waist staring at the floor where Danny and Ethan sat among scattered toys and pillows. 

Stiles tiptoed closer to the centre of the packs attention peaking around one of the pillows to finally lay eyes on what had the others so mesmerized. On the floor, on a soft blanket lay the most adorable twins he had ever seen. The babies had their eyes wide open, staring at the stranger gaping down at them. The twin girls smiled sweetly at Stiles their eyes flashing a luminous yellow that spoke of their werewolf heritage.

“Congrats.” Stiles breathed to Danny as if scared they would disappear if he spoke any louder. Danny grinned leaning into Ethan who lent down to stroke his hair.  
“Hey Stiles?” He began; “I’m sorry, I… you know… freaked out.”

“That’s okay.” Stiles said knowing that he meant it. 

A growl interrupted the ‘family’ meeting and the pack quickly scurried out the door leaving Stiles alone with a very angry Derek Hale.

“The hell is your problem!” Stiles yelled suddenly pissed at his lover, “I’m the one who had a panic attack, got impaled, had to do surgery, panicked again, got attacked, thrown against a wall and hospitalized all in the same week! Not to mention I had to come out of the frigging closet! That I didn’t know I was in in the first place.” 

Derek was barely put off by the screaming teenager, a low, angry growl escaping through his elongated teeth. Suddenly Stiles was against a wall, pinned firmly between the hard bricks and the hard body of Derek Hale. The feeling shot jolts of electricity through his nerves all the way down to his cock stirring it awake. This wasn’t supposed to be sexy, it wasn’t supposed to arouse him. He was supposed to recall the negative side wasn’t he?!?! When he was last shoved against a wall, someone was trying to kill him!

Derek raised a questioning eyebrow as he felt Stiles stir against his thigh. “Seriously! I’m so mad at you right now.” He grumbled his voice already full of passion. “You deliberately ignored me for almost a week!”

“Out of which I was in the hospital at least three days!” Stiles replied annoyed at the larger man, thrusting his cock against the hard muscles of Derek’s thigh; “Are you going to fuck me or not?” 

A soft chuckle that seemed totally inappropriate for the anger on his face erupted from Derek as he finally captured Stiles mouth.  
This time it was not sweet. Not pleasant and gentle. Not that it was unpleasant…

Stiles moaned into the kiss and Derek took the slight movement to plunge his tongue into the soft wetness of the boy’s mouth exploring with harsh urgency. Stiles tried to shy away from the sudden invasion, still quite unused to the assaults despite his previous intimacies with Derek, but the man had him pinned with his significantly larger body (plus the supernatural wolfie powers helped). Eventually Stiles melted into the kiss, allowing himself to enjoy the raw strength and dominance Derek was using.

The wolf grabbed onto the fabric of Stiles’ shirt ripping it in two with ease, before his mouth and hands began to wonder torturously down Stiles’ now bare torso.

Derek slid one hand against an erect nipple, noting the shiver of pleasure running through his mate’s body. Giving a soft bite to abuse his power, he licked around the perk, pink bump rubbing the other harshly until the boy cried out with pain and pleasure.

Without bothering to remove his own shirt or trousers, Derek shoved Stiles’ pants to the floor along with his boxer briefs watching with amusement as Stiles cock twitched with anticipation. He reached quickly for the bottle of lubricant he had taken to holding close by ever since he found his mate. Slicking his fingers thoroughly he plunged them into the tight ass hoisting one of the boy’s slender legs up to grant him access. 

Stiles felt the pressure of the familiar fingers stretch him, the pain mixing with undeniable pleasure. “Derek!” He screamed as the older man scissored his fingers before pulling completely out. The throbbing emptiness made Stiles feel odd, he yearned for the feel of Derek pressing into him, for Derek to take him until he screamed.

Derek unzipped his jeans, leaving them on as he pulled his cock out. It was much bigger than Stiles had remembered growing impossibly larger as Derek slowly stroked it to spread the lubricant. Even in his rage he wasn’t willing to cause Stiles more pain than he could handle. 

In one swift stroke he pushed into the wet warmth of Stiles’ ass his anger fuelling his passion. A growl escaped his lips as he thrust forward hard and angry, giving little regard for gentleness. Stiles moaned as the huge cock penetrated him over and over again. There was no way he could ever give this up.

Picking up pace Derek shifted his position his forming knot rubbing almost uncomfortably against the jeans he had been too angry to remove. Stiles’ eyes widened at the feel of the knot working its way into his ass, slowly stretching him out, joining him to a very angry werewolf, probably for hours to come.

With one last thrust Derek let himself go, allowing his hot come to gush into Stiles’ body, filling him. Stiles screamed at the intensity, the pleasure of the act leaving him lightheaded.

Slowly, his anger subsiding, Derek cradled the boy in his arms, careful not to jostle his massive cock too much. Gently he arranged them in the familiar, comfortable position to await the knot’s deflation. Stiles shivered at the cold burying himself closer to Derek feeling the warmth of his mate against him.

“Why were you avoiding me?” Derek growled after a few minutes.

Nice, most boyfriends would just threaten to leave you when they wanted answers; Derek on the other hand apparently favored angry sex to keep Stiles with him. 

“I was busy; Danny kind of occupied my mind…” Stiles began, “And also I was scared…”

His voice had faded into barely above a whisper.

“You don’t need to be scared Stiles. I will take care of you no matter what. Even if you end up pregnant I’ll take care of you.” Derek promised with a steady comforting voice.

Stiles hummed against the broad chest finally letting the exhaustion lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy =)


End file.
